


familiar magnetism

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [1]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #1 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	familiar magnetism

"It‘s Adam." _Of course_ it’s Adam.

It’s kind of a relief to know he’s her brother. It makes sense in a weird way. The pull they felt, the need to be together – it was the magic in their blood, in their bloodline. Family is the first circle a witch belongs to and the magic always recognizes blood relatives, even if they don’t know about it themselves. The protectiveness Adam felt towards Cassie suddenly makes sense – as does the blind trust Cassie always put in Adam. It’s quite awkward, but it’s just another thing they are growing used to these days.


End file.
